1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are designed to operate in a certain voltage range, and damage can be caused by voltage that exceeds the maximum voltage the electronic devices are rated for.
What is needed, therefore, is a voltage control circuit which can prevent the electronic devices from being damaged.